Can't Believe I Love You
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Atsumina Pair. Takamina decided to follow acchan to enter an all boy dojo. Disguise her self as a boy and be acchan secret protector. until one day she realize something.


[b]Cant believe I love you

-[/b]

"Takahashiiiiii come back right now."

"Nooooooo~ this is important to me I have to go."

Suddenly a girl block her way

"Where do u thing u are going?"

"Urgh, school council president?"

"U know the rule, no going out at night." She said

"Sachouuu, hold her." A girl from behind shout.

The girl keep come closer slowly try to grab takamina

[i]'tsk, I'm dead now.'[/i]

"Yoooooo takamina."

Minami look out the window

"SAE?"

"Go out from the window and use the leader."

Minami go out a window and hurry jump in to sae bike.

"TAKAHASHIIIIIII COME BACK NOW!" The girl shout

"Sorry maeda, I have to go now." Takamina says as pull out her tongue and go away.

"Sachou, what should we do know?"

"That takahashi, always make a trouble."

[b]Takamina POV

- [/b]

Yooooo hi there, my name is takahashi minami. Now I'm with my bestfriend sae. We heading to our performance place. We are a band member. Today we have a performance and I need gone through a difficult situation since that student council president maeda atsuko block my way. Well, this isn't the first time I got into trouble with her.

I and her is like a cat and mouse. She always chasing me since well yeah I kind a rebel student. I coming late, my grade not to good, sometimes skip a class etc. But I'm famous and the leader of our school music club. Music is everything for me.

Well actually I don't wanna always argue with that maeda but can't help, she the student council president. A rebel student like me should face her. She is a good girl, smart but one thing, she is so strict of rule. She the perfect girl but she need to relax a bit.

Okay, back again to reality now. Around 15minutes we arrive at the performance place there already waiting miichan, jurina, tomochin, yuko. They are my band member. Jurina on keyboard, tomochin the DJ master, miichan on bass and yuko on back vocal and lead guitar. Whether me on main vocal and guitar and sae on drum. We are the AKBand. We take the name from our school, AKB48 gakuen.

"Minami hurry, after this is our turn. " tomochin said as I and sae arrive.

"Okay!" we wait and hurry go to the stage after our band name is called.

Today we will, perform the song that have been chosen from the producer that organize this event. The first winner will have a debut as new comer band and made a PV plus with album. That's the reason why I should skip class today and must face that maeda. We all perform our best. We could hear the crowd screaming our name and go crazy as we perform. After we finish our performance we all gather and bow to the judge. Seems the judge pleased with our performance. We got down from the stage and waiting for the announcement.

"mooooou, I'm nervous now." Tomochin said as exhale her breathe

"chill out tomochin , we already do our best. Now just wait for the announcement." Miichan said

"do u think we have a chance?" jurina said , well jurina is our youngest member she is 1st grade now.

"don't worry jurina, lets pray." I said to her.

Suddenly the judge come up to the stage and start the announcement,

"okay, guys! We sure u all already waiting for this announcement."

"all of u have perform well but as u see there is one is the best of the best."

"now, for those who aren't chosen don't be sad. U still have so many chance. Now we will announce it."

"the winner of this event is…"

*drumz rolll~

"AKBand from AKB48 High Schoooooooool~"

We all frown and then…..

"eh? Its us… ITS USSSSS!" Sae Shout

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~" we all shout then go up the stage.

The judge give us the trophy and we take a picture.

"Congratulation guys. U have do your best and tomorrow come to our JhipzTers agency at 9am. We will talk about your debut." On of the judge said.

"Okay, we will." We all nod and got down the stage.

We gather at parking lot where there is our friend waiting.

"Nyan- Nyaaaaaan~" yuko hurry run towards haruna and hug her

"Moooeeee, yuko, not heeeeereeee, Let me goooo~"

"But I miss you….. ne, how is our performance."

"great as well" haru said as smile to her

Haruna is our best friend too, yuko really like her. She come here with mariko, yuki, chiyu and also mayu. They are our manager. U could said that. They manage the music club together with us. They come after they finished school.

"Ah, mari chan u also come." Miichan said as smile to her

"why? U don't like it?" mariko pout and miichan just giggle

Well mariko is our sensei and also miichan childhood friend she is older but soo friendly.

"Jurina u are sweating. Nice perform." Mayu wipe out jurina sweat with her handkerchief

"a…a…thanks." Jurina is blushing

Well, mayu and jurina is a classmate. Mayu always come to every our performance. She is really supporting jurina. I could see they like each other. So cute.

"tomochin~ chuuuuu~" chiyu said as closer her face to tomochin

"gaaarh, tomomi not in here."

"moouuuuu~"

"don't pout."

Yups, that's are the tomo tomo, since they have the same name then we call tomomi is chiyu.

"sae chan~ "

"ah yuki!" sae and yuki hug each other.

Yeah, last but not least this lovely dovely couple. Yuki is sae girlfriend.

"yooo takamina, what with that lonely expression." Miichan poke me

"huh? Lonely expression? Hahahaha, no I'm not." I said as scratch my back

"well, u better find your destiny one." Sae giggle "how about that maeda? U seem fits each other/"

"wha….wha…what…? tsk, are u kidding? She wanna kill me every time we meet." I shake my head and then I remember "Owgh ! Damn, it almost 10 the dorm gate will be closed. I gotta hurry." I said to sae,

"owgh yeah u right, if we not hurry we will got trouble with your lover./" sae said as looking at her watch. I punch her hand then "iiiittttaaaaiiii yooo~ "

"who u called my lover?"

"ahahaha, just kidding takamina. Okay guys we go first see u tomorrow okay? I'll go take takamina back to her dorm."

I and sae leave them and go back to my dorm well, I'm the only one who live in the dorm coz my parent live oversea. Sae ride her bike as fast as she can and we headed our dorm and it already 11 oclock.

"ah , takamina the gate already closed."

"its ok sae. I just climb it. I usually do that right." I chuckle

"well, okay then. Beware not wake up that 'girl' or u could in danger." she giggle

"shut up! I wont, I move like a shadow."

"ahahaha, okay, take care takamina."

"okay, jaaa~"

As sae leave, I look around and start to climb the gate. It such a piece a cake, I can climb it easily. Finally I got in to the dorm area and heading to my room. I walk slowly and as I arrive there I open my room door slowly so I wont wake up my roommate. I got into and it so dark suddenly the lamp is on and I heard a voice

"where have u been takahashi? U know the rule of this dorm right?"

I turn around and look at the girl in front of me. There she is my roommate.

"a…uhm…ahahaha…. Maeda, u haven't slept yet." I said as scratch my back. And yeah she is. That maeda atsuko our school student council president is my roommate.

[i]now I'm doom[/i] I thought to my self.

"u haven't ask my question takahashi." She said with a sharp eyes

[i]*gulp why is she so scary like this[/i]

"well, u know I'm in band and music club , so I have just from the band competition as….. usual and we win the first price and we will start our debut." I explain to her with as try to keep smiling. She then just go to her bed and lay there not saying anything.

"we….we…well, I just go get change and oyasumi." I start to go out the room then I heard a voice

"omedetou."

I turn a round and look at her , but she already close her eyes.

"thanks,"

As I thought she is a good girl. I go get change and then sleep.

[b]next day

- [/b]

I wake up at around 7 and hurry go to prepare my self. I look at my room around that maeda already wake up and gone out. I wonder where she is usually go. i have my breakfast and then around 8 sae pick me up from the dorm and we arrive at the agency around 9. I could see that miichan, yuko, jurina and tomochin is already in there. we gather and enter the building. We go to the receptionist and she guid us to meet the producer there.

"Good morning Miss yang, u have a guest."

"owgh, who are they?"

"they said they are the AKband."

"aaaah~ I have been waiting, please let they in."

We then get into the office and meet the producer there.

"Hello guys, I'm alive the producer here but just call me yang. " she introduce her self

"ah nice to meet u miss yang." We all bow to her.

"ahahaha, no need to be so formal guys. Now please sit and let talk about our business here." She smile and start talking as we are sitting.

"Okay, I already know u guys, the 3 judge have give me all the information. I'm sure u all will be a great band and famous." She said as let out the contract.

"right, this is the contract u can read it and sign it. U will be under our management for 3 years. There is no strict rule, u still can have your private live etc. All we want that u do your best and reach your dream."

We read the contract carefully and then we have a discussion with each other . finally we sign the contract.

"Okay, from now on u we will work together. Yoroshiku ne."

"yoroshiku."

Next she let out another paper and hand it to us. "Okay, that's your first single tittle and also song. U will have a practice and arrange the music start tomorrow."

"Hard to Say I Love you?" I look at her

"Yups that's the tittle."

"Wooooow, cool, when will we start our project?" miichan ask

"ahahaha, calm down. We can start today if u want."

"YES WE WANT!" all of us said with anthusiastic expression.

She headed her desk and reach the phone there. Then suddenly a group of people arrive.

"Okay guys, this person will be your tutor from now own." Miss yang introduce them to us and we surprise

"JHIPZTERS BAAAAAAAAAAAAND?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW."

"Ahahaha, seems u already known them kid."

"Of course we know. U guys are great."

"thanks kid." One of the member said.

"okay, here the music director wisnu, flean will in charge tutoring your guitar and bass skill, sora will be tutor drum, nalyn and ceggie will tutor your vocal and last, taka J will tutor u your DJ skill and keyboard."

"YOROSHIKU!" we all bow to them and they seems happy.

"Yoroshiku."

"Now lets get to work kids."

"OOOOOOSSSUUUUUUUUU~"

So, since then we busy with our debut. We got dispensation from our school since we are on our debut. We practice everyday and after that arrange the music. After the music done we take the vocal. I try to understand what the meaning behind this lyric. This lyric is so sad. I hope I can confess to someone that I like someday. If I have found that person.

Now my attention is full on our music, I even sometimes not coming back to the dorm and sleep in the studio with the other member. It so exhausted but fun. Finally we all can reach our dream. There is a time I come back to the dorm to get change or rest a bit. My room empty. I bet that maeda is busy with her student council business. Then I realize something.

[i]why am I thinking about her anyway.?[/i]

Then finally after a month our song finished recorded. We gather to hear the result .

"Okay, guys this is your hard work for this 1 month." Miss yang show it and play it in front of us

We listen to the result and it amazing "Wooooooowwww, its great. I bet we could be famous." ,miichan said.

"hahaha, u look really happy miichan."

"of course I am. " miichan said as rise her fist in the air

Miss yang just chuckle and then give us one day off to get a rest. Then we will start our photo shot for our CD jacket the day after tomorrow. Well, weveryone already have plan to their partner and here I'm only laying in my dorm room. Alone again. I sigh and suddenly I a bit curious about that maeda. So today I plan to stalk on her. I don't know why I do this I just wanna know about her since she is really cold.

Next day I wake a bit early but I pretend to sleep until maeda go out the room. I wake up prepare my self and wearing my black glasses plus a head in order to not get notice by her. I got out the dorm and follow her. First she go to the flower shop, then she go to the nearest supermarket. I see she buying lot of food. But I don't know for whom. Next I follow her until I arrive in a kids hospital. I kind a curious what is she doin in here. I got into the hospital and there I look another side of her. She take care of the kids sick and play with them. I see one of the nurse and ask her. She said that, maeda is a volunteer. She always come here every weekend. She play with the kids in here and take care of them. I couldn't believe it. This girl is really special. My eyes keep locking to her. This is the first time I see her smiling. Then suddenly one of the nurse call me and she turn her back too look at me. I hurry run away and dismissed from there.

I go back to my dorm and get change. Tomorrow I'll have my photoshot and I gotta prepare for everything. After everything set I fall a sleep in my bed. After a few hours I could hear someone open the door. I just keep closing my eyes and suddenly feel a soft hand stroke my hair and something cover my body. She go out to get change and I wake up. She cover me with blanked. Suddenly I feel something. My heart beating so fast, but I just ignore it and go back to sleep.

Here come our photo shot session. Our costume so cool and kakkoii. After the photo shot miss yang tell us something. "soooo, guys, u already finished the recording and cd jacket. Now time to make your PV."

We look each other "PV? Woooow…"

"yeah, your PV. I want this will be a great PV but I wanna it look natural."

"what do u mean miss yang?"

"We will have an audition for your PV model and your first perform at your school."

"heeeeee? Really?" yuko surprise

"Yeah, we will start as soon as possible. I'll take care everything u guys just perform as best as u can."

"OSUUU!" we all shout.

Then , the audition for our PV model will soon begin. I go back to our dorm and as I open the door. There is her sitting in her study table reading a book with her glasses. My heart beating so fast as looking at her, I wanna ask her to watch our performance but I'm afraid she'll reject it. But I have to try first.

[i]Yoooosh…. I could do that.[/i]

"anoooo~ maeda~" I call her

"uhm?" she just answer that short

"u know, my band…. We will have our performance soon and there will be an audition for our PV model."

"hmnnnn… I know that ." She said with a cold tone.

[i]Goooossssh, is she mad at me or what.[/i]

"a….ahahahahaha…. u already know that."

[i]of course she knows she is the student council president. Tsk… why I'm so baka~[/i]

Then she talk "well, I'll be the supervisor there."

"well, then please watch over us will u." I said and smiling at her. Somehow I could see she is smiling even only a little.

"time to sleep, tomorrow will be a tired day. Oyasumi~ " I said to her.

"oyasumi."

Then next day we all prepare on the backstage. There we all wearing our costume. Everyone is waiting for our performance. There are a lot of people in the field. Woooow, its like a concert. We all happy. Today haruna, mariko, mayu, chiyu and yuki also come. They come to cheer us. Somehow I realize that I haven't look at maeda. She said she is the supervisor so she must be here today. We will perform in 15 minutes so I decided I want to search here. I look around for her but haven't found her. I go to the dressing room to look how I look. As I feel everything is set I go out the room and someone bump into me.

"ittttt….itaaaaiiiii…"

"ah gomen, takahashi."

"eh? Maeda?" I look at her and she is in the top of me

"I gotta hurry, sorry." She then hurry leaving me alone.

"heeey, wait…."

Heee,, she leave. But anyway, why I feel something different with her. Well I just got back to back stage and prepare to perform. We got up the stage and there the crowd already shouting and screaming.

"okay minna san. Today is our first performance. Please always support us."

Everyone shouting, our name and holding our picture. I try to find that maeda in a crowd but I cant find her. I just sigh but suddenly I look someone over the tree watching me. I just smile coz I know who is there.

"Okay, minna san lets get started. Our debut song 'Hard to Say I love u' kittekudasaaaai~"

Then we begin singing. Somehow we are in our max tenshion today and I feel so in a high spirit. I don't know why but we will doing our best today.

A couple of day after that event we are called by miss yang to her office. She said that today we will meet our model for our PV. So we are now at miss yang office waiting for her to introduce her,.

"Ah sorry kids, I'm late. There is a traffic jam." She said as smiling to us

"Now please meet your PV model."

We all heard a foot step approaching and we all frown as we know who is that person

"MAEDA ATSUKO!"

"Eh? U all already know her? Well good then now please sit maeda san/ I'll explain the PV concept now."

Maeda then sit beside me and she is blushing. Now I remember , so she is in hurry coz the audition.

"well, the concept is like this, you takamina will be maeda san bestfriend. Then as the time pass another feeling build inside you towards her. U like her but u cant said that to her. Even the feeling is mutual. Now u all already get it and I'll leave u to get to know each other." Miss yang then leave us.

"wooow, atsuko I don't know u also get into audition?" sae asked her

"yeah acchan, I think u didn't interesting again in this kind a nother reason?" Yuko said as looking at me

"uhm…. Wait, u all seems already known her well." I said as pointed to maeda

"well, we are in the same junior high school back then and acchan is popular among boys."

I frown and only can say "heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

They only chuckle then sae said something "u'll know when she metamorph."

I just scratch my head and smile to her "well, maeda yoroshiku ne and just call me takamina."

"I wont coorperate with u." she said with a cold tone "until u called me atsuko."

Oh my, I thought she is mad at me "Well then atsuko, yoroshiku."

Soon we start to make our PV. We already prepare and as atsuko come out with her costume my jaw drop. She is so beautiful. That white one piece really fit her. My heart start beating again. Whats wrong with me? It impossible that I… I like her am I? sae then approach me and giggle

"see…. I told ya, atsuko really different when she is metamorph."

"moooo, sae. Shut up!"

"u cant hide it or deny it takaminaaaa~" yuko then approach me too

"shut up u guys." I could feel my cheek redden and they just chuckle.

"okay people, start the recording."

"OSUUUU!"

[i]~Click here for the back ground music~[/i]

.com/watch?v=Mma4GZe2d5k

We start the recording and it takes long time since miss yang wanna a perfect concept. Day after day we work on the PV and I getting closer to atsuko. We have a chat together , we have lunch together etc. well since the recording we always together. In fact miss yang also ask us to always together so we can get to know each other. Well, it's an opportunity for me too to get to know about her. And during that time something built inside me. I don't wanna to admit it but I think….i think…. My feeling to her started deeper and deeper. There is one moment she fell asleep in the studio alone. I approach her and some how I almost kiss her, when a male staff try to flirt with her It pissed me of. I feel jealous. OMG what happen to me? we used to be hate each other but… now….

*sigh, God… what I have done?

Are my sin already too much u punish me with this?

Or this is the way how u guide me to a person that destiny to me?

I wonder how is she feeling toward me!

Now, we are having our last take for the PV scene. This is the scene where we both gonna kiss on the lips but then in the middle I should resist and move to kiss her forehead and hug her. During the record I keep staring at her and I feel so calm and pain in her eyes. Slowly I move closer and then as she close her eyes I kiss her forhead then hug her. I feel melt in the warmness of her body. But a sound back us to reality

"ANNNNND CUT! OKAY! THAT'S FINISH!"

"OTSUKARESAMA DESHITA!"

The recording is finish then we back to our dorm. I lay in my bed then she go out to get change. I close my eyes and remember that last scene

[i]if only I could telling her how I feel.[/i]

I hear the door opened and I just pretend to sleep. Suddenly I feel again she stroke my hair but then I hear she whispered something

"After this, I think everything will back to normal again. In this 2 weeks I feel so happy. Finally I can close to you."

[i]what is she saying?[/i]

"sorry I'm being cold to you this all time. I just cant show my true feeling. Every time you around I just feel un easy."

[i]atsuko….[/i]

"the truth is… I like you takamina."

Then she kiss me. her action make me surprise but those lips, I cant resist. I begin to kiss her back and stroke her hair. She seems shock as I kiss her back but we keep kissing. Its so sweet and I could feel the taste of her lips. Its getting deeper and passion until we need to break the kiss for air.

"I like u too atsuko." She look at me and start sobbing.

"don't cry please" I wipe her tears with my thumb then hug her.

"I feel happy now, I'm sorry I always make u into trouble."

"owgh, about that I couldn't help. I'm a rebel student though." I said as scratch my back. She then pull me down to the bed

"eh? Woowowow…. What is it atsuko?" she come closer and whispered in my ear

"I wanna punished you." I blush but then giggle

"well, I don't know that u are soo active like this." I chuckle

"but…." I grab her and roll over so I'm on the top now.

"I'll have to take a revenge cos u already got me into a lot of trouble this all time." I smirk to her and start kiss her roughly.

She begin wrap her hand around my neck and pull me closer to deepen the kiss. I stroke her hair and make it messy. Her hand now tracing my back then snaked my neck. She undone my shirt button one by one but then I pull out from the kiss and look at her. With her messy hair she is so sexy and cute. She cup my cheek and said something

"I love u takakmina."

"I love u more atsuko"

She then bring my face closer and we kiss again. Now more passion and deeper. My hand tracing her neck and I move my lips from her to begin kissing her neck. And from that night she is all mine and I'm hers.

[i]

We always fight each other….

We always hate each other…

But Love comes….

I cant believes I love you…

[/i]

Fin~


End file.
